A trip to Casa Bonita
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is a sequel to "Making Amends With Friends" and "I Love You Stan Marsh."
1. Chapter 1

A Trip to Casa Bonita

By Shadowgate

A/N: The following is a sequel to "I Love You Stan Marsh."

I don't own South Park. Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Comedy Central own it.

…

It was Friday but not just another Friday at South Park Elementary School.

Kyle was rushing to meet with Stan because of the big plans they had.

"Stan!" Kyle yelled to his best friend.

"Kyle you seem to be nervous." Stan said.

Kyle responds "we got six tickets and I was able to get Red to go with me but that makes four."

Stan says "well if we don't get two more we don't get two more."

Kyle added "how about Craig and Bebe?"

Stan was puzzled.

Kyle observed his friend's face and said "Bebe and Clyde broke up and now Craig is dating her."

All of the sudden a loud smack was heard and everyone looked over at the end of the hallway to find Clyde lying face down with a bloody nose.

Counselor Mackey came out and said "Craig you get your buns into my office this instant."

INSIDE THE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE

"Now Craig I'm shocked as hell that you would hit your friend Clyde um kay!"

"Another thing you should know that fighting in school is wrong in the first place. I should call Officer Barbrady and have him come down here and arrest your ass. Um kay"

Mister Mackey continues to breathe heavily.

He then goes on to say "Craig you've been in trouble all week. Remember that book "Scrotie McBugarBalls" I caught you with? Now that's a naughty book that talks about a man sticking his head up a horse's ass."

Craig starts laughing.

Mister Mackey gets furious and says "stop laughing it's not funny to have a book like that on campus that talks about eating shit and fucking yourself up the ass with a kitchen fork."

Craig flips off Counselor Mackey

Counselor Mackey begins breathing heavily and tells Craig he gets to spend the day in "in school suspension" and Craig just laughs.

3PM

Stan calls out to Clyde "hey I know the breakup between you and Bebe was rough and Craig is tough. Is your nose okay?"

Clyde affirms he's okay and that he started the fight. As Craig left the in school suspension room he caught a genuine apology from Clyde and an invitation to Casa Bonita.

Of course while the all six that made up the triple date were happy someone was not happy.

"HOLD IT YOU ASSHOLES!"

Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Bebe, Craig, and Red all turned to see a big fat kid they didn't like very much fuming with rage.

"What is it Cartman?" asked Kyle

Cartman demanded to know why he was not invited to Casa Bonita.

Stan immediately explained the obvious "I'm inviting my close friend Kyle and his new girlfriend Red along with my girlfriend Wendy. Also Craig is dating Bebe and Bebe is a good friend of Wendy's so that covers all six tickets."

Cartman just stands there and pouts but someone else isn't going to walk off without a say.

Kyle tensed up and asked "do you remember my birthday party and what you did to Butters?"

Cartman answered "so what if I put Butters in a hole. He was dumb enough to fall for it he deserved it."

All six of the partygoers look at Cartman angrily and walk off.

Cartman says "I'll get even."

Stan flips off Cartman and Kyle bends over to show his ass to Cartman and then farts.

Cartman hasn't been this pissed off since they videotaped him having a tea party with his stuffed animals in his backyard.

The six partygoers are almost out the door.

Wendy says "stop I need to change into my dress in the girl's locker room. Wait up!"

Wendy heads off to the locker room and Stan turns to Kyle stating "I can't believe you farted in Cartman's direction."

The boys giggle but the girls aren't so amused.

At 3:20 PM they leave the school grounds and look forward to a trip to Casa Bonita.

Or will they?

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

A Trip to Casa Bonita

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

A/N: This chapter contains romance that goes downhill due to disruptions. This chapter also contains dirty tricks, cussing, spanking of a child, and all out chaos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Stan was getting ready for a big triple date. He hoped that this date would get his relationship with Wendy back on the right track.

Kyle and Red were arguing about whether Cartman had feelings. She knew he was mad about not getting invited and that nobody was sorry for the lack of invitation.

Bebe and Craig were dressed up and ready it was now 5 PM. Bebe was nagging Craig about busting Clyde in the nose and Craig for the most part scoffed since Clyde started the fight and they'd already made up.

When Stan met Wendy he saw her in a red dress and her hair had been done. It was obvious she went to a salon. He looked at her with a big smile and thought of the Eric Clapton song "Wonderful Tonight."

Kyle's mom agreed to drive all six for a night of fun.

However someone was not having a night of fun.

Cartman was thinking of how to get into Casa Bonita. He knew it was only a five blocks away from his house. But could he run that far?

He continued to think and suddenly he said "GODDAMN IT" and rushed to the toilet to let out the runs.

At 6 PM Craig, Kyle, Stan, Red, Bebe, and Wendy were sitting at their dinner table.

Bebe is looking uncomfortable and Craig says "Clyde is fine really."

Wendy had to ask what was wrong so Bebe explained everything. Kyle and Red sat looking glum and Stan was getting annoyed. The whole reason he planned this whole trip to Casa Bonita was to get away from the stress of school, parental expectations, and the crazy bullshit that happens in South Park was for peace.

Wendy said "Craig violence between friends is a really bad thing."

Kyle was shocked and jumped in to speak of his injured friend. He said "well Wendy what about when you kicked Stan in the nuts?"

Wendy looks over at Kyle and sees he's pissed and she feels bad. She has to excuse herself.

Stan as strange as it seems gets mad at Kyle for sticking up for him.

Kyle is in shock and yells "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Stan goes off to find Wendy. He finds her in a secluded corner behind the rocks of the waterfall and it took him 15 minutes to find her. To him this whole trip is already going down hill fast.

At the entrance of Casa Bonita Cartman was about to bring things downhill.

Cartman walked up to the entrance and said "one please."

The ticket taker asked for the ticket and turned Cartman away and Cartman continued to demand entrance. "Casa Bonita please"

After 15 minutes it got annoying and Cartman realized he was getting nowhere.

"I'm an American and you Mexicans are on my land so I should be able to come in at any time without having to pay."

Two security guards threw him out. He was furious and went behind Casa Bonita to think. He noticed a construction site and some catapults.

"Well maybe I can get in after all. I'm white so I'm smarter than those wetbacks."

In the meantime two kids who were really smart were sitting behind the waterfall and relaxed to the sound of the water going down the rocks.

Stan asked "I know you've been going through hard times."

Wendy said "well that sure didn't justify me kicking you in the nuts."

Stan replied "you're right and if I were the one who was abusive in this relationship I could end up in juvenile hall. They're cracking down on guys who beat up girls. So get yourself under control or I'm gone."

Wendy nodded with a sign she truly understood and grabbed Stan in a tight embrace.

Cartman decided he was going to get his shit in gear.

He got on a catapult and to his luck it had a computer which timed it. The timer counted down and it sent him flying over Casa Bonita and he landed right on a dinner table completely ruining everything for a couple on a date. The table was crushed and Cartman was covered in food. When the management in charge came to investigate Cartman was thrown out.

All of the sudden the song "Even the nights are better" by Air Supply came on and when Wendy and Stan heard it they felt all their tension vanish and started making out. Kyle comes up behind them and asks "where have you guys been we've been looking all over for you?"

Stan turns around and says "we've been talking about our issues Kyle."

Kyle asks "are you done now?"

Stan answers "We're done talking about our personal shit but now we're on to something else."

Kyle is puzzled but then gets the message.

He says "I see now."

Stan insisted "privacy please."

Cartman wasn't having a great time. His anger was burning and his clothes were covered in red hot sauce and chili. He had to stop and do something hard. He had to think.

He decided he'd do more than get mad. He'd get even. He remembered he could mimic Mister Mackey's voice like any student and he had his friend's phone numbers. He would make some calls.

Sharon Marsh was sitting at home reading a novel when she heard the phone ring.

She picked up the phone and believed and after she was done with that call she believed Mister Mackey had informed her that her son took a big shit in the school hallway.

She screamed "Randy you're not going to believe what happened."

Randy said "why would he do that? Who told you that?"

They squabble back and forth for 20 minutes before heading off to Casa Bonita.

When they got to Casa Bonita they ran into Kyle's parents and found out they got a call about Kyle acting up in school.

They went in and had Kyle and Stan called up front on the loud speaker.

THEN THERE WAS TROUBLE!

BIG TIME TROUBLE

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

A Trip to Casa Bonita

By Shadowgate

Chapter 3

…..

It was Monday morning and Stan just didn't want to face the day. Friday night was a night where he was so happy with a warm feeling inside. It had been at least two years since he felt that kind of comfort. Sure life is tough but there are good things in life. That Friday night a great thing went straight down the drain.

He got up and showered, had breakfast, and hit the bus stop. He saw Kyle who looked miserable and for good reason.

Stan said to Kyle "what the fuck happened Friday night?"

Kyle had a definite answer.

"Well Stan first of all it's not hard to mimic Mister Mackey's voice. Second of all we know someone who has our phone numbers and can get in touch with our parents. Last and certainly not the least of importance someone was mad because we invited Craig to Casa Bonita instead of him."

Stan replied "that no good lowlife fat son of a whore."

Kyle insisted "when we get to school we'll have to get with Mister Mackey right away to clear things up."

Stan quickly asked "what good will that do for us?"

Kyle answered "well shit Stan you know damn well we didn't do the crap that we got in trouble for. You don't think for a minute that Mister Mackey called our parents now do you? It's so obvious who was behind this."

Stan quickly pointed out the tragically obvious "well even if we can get our parents to have a face to face meeting with Mister Mackey and he verifies that he didn't call that's not going to help me. I was having one of the best times of my life. I was so warm and comfortable and it was ruined. I just hope I can sit down on the bus because I haven't been able to sit down all weekend. My mom whooped my ass."

Kyle stepped back and said "Dude!"

Then before they knew it Kenny and Cartman arrived at the bus stop.

Cartman asked "well I suppose you guys had fun at Casa Bonita."

Kyle turned around with his eyes glaring. He said "you son of a bitch."

Cartman acted surprised.

Stan immediately shouted "DON'T ACT INNOCENT YOU FAT BASTARD!"

Kenny was puzzled and asked "what the fuck is going on now?"

Stan answered "Cartman destroyed a great romantic night I was having with Wendy."

Kenny was shocked and said "oh I know Wendy was attracted to him in the past during the flag debate she gave him a big kiss. Oh Stan I can't imagine the tension you're feeling."

Stan corrected Kenny "no Kenny he called my parents and Kyle's parents pretending to be Mister Mackey and got our asses in big trouble."

Kenny turned to Cartman and said "you're a low motherfucker."

Cartman decided to go after Kyle.

He said "well Kenny I'm not as low as Kyle who dumped Kip like a spoiled sack of potatoes and quite frankly I don't care to listen to these fucking accusations."

Kyle exclaimed "well you're going to here them!"

Cartman shot back "fuck you Jew boy"

The bus pulled up but Kyle was ready to fight Cartman and he didn't care if the bus driver gave him an officer referral or not.

When they got to school Craig was curious.

"Stan, Kyle, what happened to you two Friday night?"

Kyle says "we were set up right now Stan is so pissed he doesn't even want to talk about it he just wants to go to class. I want to go straight to Mister Mackey and have him call our parents and oh fuck I'll deal with it later."

Cartman stood in the background with an evil smile on his face and when Craig caught him staring he flipped him off.

Cartman said "yeah right back at you Craig, you fucking loser."

During recess Kyle decided he was going to visit the school counselor even though Stan was so depressed and just wanted to sit with Wendy behind the school during recess. As the two of them sat behind the school they were not far off from the Goth kids and their emotions became similar as well.

Kyle entered the main office and found Principal Victoria was on vacation but was shocked to find Mister Mackey drunk.

"Mister Mackey there are two open beer cans on your desk and you're giggling like a little school girl. If Principal Victoria was here you would be fired. Remember last year you got canned for drugs and alcohol? You were lucky to get your job back!"

BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kyle walked out of the counselor's office covered in vomit and he was so pissed off.

…..

A/N: Well Stan and Wendy's romance has been ruined, Kyle got puked on by someone in authority who's supposed to be trustworthy and Cartman has not been punished for the crap he's pulled. What a pickle the South Park kids are in.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

A Trip to Casa Bonita Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…

Kyle had to run to the laundry mat after school and then get back to school by 3:30 PM. Stan, Wendy and Kyle have a very important meeting with Counselor Mackey.

The three angry young friends enter their counselor's office.

Kyle is the first to talk and he's irritated about being puked on and downright pissed off that Cartman managed to screw up Friday night big time.

"Mister Mackey I know you snuck a few beers and I don't want to tell Principal Victoria you threw up on me. I got witnesses to back me up. I don't want this to sound like blackmail but we need your help. Last Friday night Eric Cartman called my parents and Stan's parents pretending to be you. My mom was told I was acting up in school and I got grounded. Stan's parents were told that Stan pulled his pants down and crapped in the hallway. We need you to call our parents and confirm you didn't call them Friday night. If it is necessary have them come down so we can have a meeting."

Mister Mackey was puzzled.

He had to ask "well don't your parents know the difference between my voice and Eric Cartman's voice?"

Wendy was in total shock.

She immediately replied "Mister Mackey any student can easily mimic your voice. They do it all the time um kay."

Craig walks in and flips off Mister Mackey.

"Mister Mackey I just flipped you off um kay."

Mister Mackey responds "Now Craig that is not appropriate behavior um kay!"

Kyle turns to Craig and says "Craig you're not helping."

Craig asked "hey if Mister Mackey verifies it wasn't him who called on Friday night and got you in trouble and your parents give you money to get back into Casa Bonita can I still come? I don't mean to sound selfish but I had a great time sneaking around behind the restaurant into the bushes."

Craig giggles and although Kyle is annoyed he grants Craig's wish.

Mister Mackey calls up Kyle's mom and Stan's mom and with the two boys in his office it is CONFIRMED they were set up on Friday night.

When Kyle steps out of the office Red asks him how things went and he told her it was under control. Wendy and Stan come out of the office and Bebe asks Wendy if everything is under control.

Stan cuts in and answers "everything is under control with our parents but everything is not under control period."

All six children turn and look at Eric Cartman who's been standing there for the past 15 minutes. Eric Cartman has a look of anger on his face but the six young love birds aren't going to let this hateful fat beast tear them down in the school hallway. Kyle makes a clear point.

"Give up Cartman we will be compensated for the shit you pulled Friday night. There's a reason you don't get invited to Casa Bonita. The reason is because you're a lowlife backstabbing bastard."

Cartman stood there and laughed then he said "I'll fuck things up because we may have our differences but it sucks I can't be invited to Casa Bonita."

Stan jumps in "well Cartman maybe if you'd learn a lesson about treating people with respect you would get invited to Casa Bonita but instead you get kicked to the curb."

Cartman gets irritated and asks Stan if he can sit down yet.

Stan gets pissed but then Counselor Mackey comes out of his office and tells all of them to break it up and go home.

After breaking up what was going to be the fight of the school year Counselor Mackey goes into his office and looks at pictures of him naked in bed with the late Mrs. Chokesondick.

He gets depressed but then figures that trying a new restaurant would cheer him up. He figures that he's never been to Casa Bonita and he's heard all sorts of wonderful things about it so BOOM he's going tonight.

But before he could leave some more drama would occur.

Although they'd stepped out of Counselor Mackey's office Stan wanted to step back in for a minute.

"Mister Mackey you had a big smile on your face like you didn't care that we'd gotten in trouble for what Eric Cartman did. Come on now where's the fairness?"

The counselor replied "well after you pulled that crap in the urinal stunt I guess you could say it's karma that's caught up with you."

Stan got irritated and asked "how long will you hold this over my head? Do I need to look over my shoulder for the next six months?"

The counselor was starting to get irritated.

Mister Mackey decides to point out to Stan that he's not the victim in this case. He goes on to say "think of our janitor and how he works hard to keep this school clean umkay. Think about how he gets paid six dollars an hour umkay. Think about how his wife is sleeping with some other man umkay."

Stan was surprised and the counselor said "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that last part."

Stan said "well what can we do about this situation?"

Mister Mackey had to ask "Stan are you really sorry?"

Stan steps back and takes a deep breath.

Then he says "I really am sorry."

Counselor Mackey then makes it clear "if you do that again you'll be cleaning bathrooms and the cafeteria after school for the rest of the year."

4PM

Sharon Marsh and Sheila Broflovski go over to Eric Cartman's house to have a talk about what happened last Friday.

They were horrified to find her at the door in just pink underwear holding a crack pipe.

Sharon yells "OH MY GOD MRS. CARTMAN!"

They left immediately and would soon be talking to their boys about no longer hanging out with Cartman.

When Sheila called Gerald at his law firm and told him what she saw today he yelled "WHAT WHAT WHAT!"

Tonight would be a big makeup night for Stan and Kyle. Craig would get yet another chance to feel Bebe's tits.

However someone was aware that they'd have a make up night and that vicious disgusting obese person was determined to fuck it up.

5PM Bebe was over at Wendy's house and they were both getting ready for a big date to be made up.

"Wendy I just hope Cartman doesn't cause anymore fucking problems."

Wendy replies "so help me I want to break his neck."

Bebe asks "remember when you kissed him during the flag debate?"

Wendy groans and says "don't remind me."

Wendy starts moaning and groaning more.

Bebe says "damn girl I'm sorry I reminded you."

"It's not that Bebe it's that Stan's parents can be so stupid sometimes. When they got that phone call from Cartman Friday night they didn't stop to think, hey would Stan really take a dump in the hallway right in front of everyone? Hey if he actually did something so stupid and outrageous why would Counselor Mackey wait until Friday night to call them? Is it not obvious that phone call was suspicious? Stan is so bright and beautiful it's hard to believe his parents are brain dead."

Bebe grabs Wendy and hugs her and then tells her to let it go.

Bebe's cell phone rings, it's Kyle stating that he and Red are ready and that his mom will drive them at 6:00.

That's in one hour and it's only 5:00 and Cartman is taking time on his own to get everything fucked up for six South Park children who didn't invite him to Casa Bonita.

Cartman walks up to Butter's house and knocks on the door.

Butters opens the door and says "oh hello Eric."

"Butters I need you to help me fuck up the plans of Stan and Kyle. Craig is also with them and I want him to suffer soon."

Butters says "oh Eric I am not going to help you ruin anybody's plans because you can be a bad person sometimes."

Cartman gets irritated and says "if you don't help me I'll show pictures of your dad when he was at that gay bathhouse to everyone at school. Remember when he went to the gay bathhouse and your mom tried to drown you?"

Butters asked "you have pictures?"

Cartman answered "I do so you better help me or suffer major humiliation."

Butters agreed to help and Cartman had a hard time holding back laughter since Butters fell for his trick. Of course he has no fucking pictures.

6 PM

Stan, Kyle, Craig, Red, Wendy, and Bebe all enter Casa Bonita and start having dinner.

Craig says to Bebe "Oh Bebe hurry up with dinner. I want to get into the bushes."

Stan and Kyle had never seen Craig so excited in his life.

Stan warned Craig "if you get caught you can end up on the registered sex offender's list even at the age of 9."

Bebe puts her arms around Craig and says "Oh Stan I can feel this boy's heart racing he wants to go play around the bushes."

Bebe giggles.

Craig says "Bebe wants to be a doctor when she grows up."

Bebe adds "tonight Craig is going to drop his drawers and cough for me."

Stan and Kyle look disgusted and groan.

Wendy calls Bebe a whore and giggles.

Meanwhile outside Butters and Cartman are behind the restaurant where the catapults are. The workmen are gone for the day and it's easy pickings for Cartman.

He tells Butters to hit the button as soon as he gets on the catapult.

Cartman gets on the catapult and when Butters activates it Cartman goes spinning around 360 degrees and gets slammed in several directions.

After he flies 30 feet off the catapult Butters rushes to his aide.

"Are you okay Eric?"

Cartman screams "FORGET THE FUCKING CATAPULT IDEA!"

Inside the restaurant the gang of six young lovers finishes eating and all head off to have fun. Kyle pulls Stan aside however.

"Stan I need to ask you something personal."

"What is it Kyle?"

"Your parents they paddled you?"

"Yes Kyle thanks to Cartman pretending to be Mister Mackey and my mom and dad actually falling for the claim that I took a shit in the school hallway I ended up getting paddled."

Kyle asked "my parents have never spanked me before. Is this the first time your parents have spanked you?"

Stan answers "no the first time was when I went to Cartman's grandparent's house for Christmas and I didn't have permission, this was the second."

Kyle was shocked "DUDE!"

Stan says "look I just wished they'd stopped and questioned the phone call. The timing of the phone call was odd and the claim was really fucked up right here."

Stan puts his arm around Kyle and says "let's go have fun."

Outside Cartman saw an 18 wheeler pull in and he decided he'd have fun with the driver.

He walked up to the driver as the driver got out of his truck and he said "Casa Bonita please!"

The driver was not amused and said "no I'm not going to let you in through the back gate and I suggest you get out of this area because only personnel are allowed back here."

Cartman became angry and soon he saw two security guards come. They lifted up him and Butters and escorted them out into the front parking lot.

Cartman however wasn't giving up. He told Butters that he had two suits and they'd be posing as the owners in order to get in.

Cartman and Butters hid themselves in bushes where Cartman stashed a suitcase with the suits and ties.

In the meantime Kyle, Stan, Red, and Wendy are dressing up in western clothes. When Stan and Wendy got dressed up Wendy joked that they looked like Bonnie and Clyde. Stan tried to enjoy the humor even though he was having a shitty week.

At the entrance Butters and Cartman entered. The ticket taker told them they could not come in but Cartman flashed a phony badge and claimed to be one of the owners and told the ticket taker "you're fired."

The ticket taker walked out crying.

BOOM

Cartman and Butters got in.

Cartman took off his hat and parted his hair. He put on a pair of glasses and had Butters put on a yellow Whig. He explained to Butters that they were going to be seen by Stan's mom on the cell phone and they'd convince her they were Mister Mackey and Principal Victoria.

Butters said "I don't want to put the whig on because you might think I'm a girl and start jacking off."

Cartman smacked Butters and told him to do it.

When they dialed the number Sharon Marsh picked up her phone and saw what appeared to be Principal Victoria on the other end.

"Mrs. Marsh your son is in a lot of trouble."

But Butters and Cartman ended up in trouble when the real Counselor Mackey caught them red handed.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Butters ended the phone call fast and when he turned around he said "Awe Hamburgers!" and saw Counselor Mackey very pissed off.

All of the sudden a very loud fart was heard.

Butters started crying loud and said "I shit my pants" and he ran away crying.

The ticket taker walked up to Cartman and said "hey I just found out that all the owners are in Denver and you are an imposter. I'll kick you in the nuts!"

The ticket taker kicked Eric Cartman in the nuts so hard he fell over and could barely breathe.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

A Trip to Casa Bonita

Chapter 5

By Shadowgate

…..

Cartman is screaming his head off and the ticket taker was arrested for assaulting a minor.

Counselor Mackey walks over to Cartman and says "well Eric you and Butters have gotten yourselves into a major hot spot."

Cartman struggles and replies "well Butters shit his pants but damn I've never been kicked so hard."

Counselor Mackey couldn't hear Cartman since Cartman could barely speak.

Counselor Mackey said "what?"

After 15 minutes Cartman could get enough breath and stood up. He said "well Butters shit his pants and now I'm glad I can stand up."

The counselor stated he'd be calling Eric Cartman's mother but Cartman just laughed and said "my mom has been smoking crack all fucking day and won't be taking any phone calls."

Cartman ran off and vanished into the crowd and Counselor Mackey decided to chase after him. It took five minutes for Counselor Mackey to catch up with him and the only reason he managed to spot Cartman is because Cartman ran into a waiter. The waiter lost his grip on a bowl of salsa and it splattered all over Craig's face.

Craig goes to the restroom to clean up. The whole gang had just finished eating so it was perfect timing, that is Stan and Kyle agreed to watch Cartman while Mister Mackey went to make a phone call to Cartman's mother.

"Well Cartman it seems Butters shit himself and you got kicked in the family jewels." Kyle stated while smirking.

Stan added "we're certainly happy to hold you prisoner until Counselor Mackey the real one goes to make a legit phone call. You pretended to be him and got me in trouble you fat bastard."

Cartman just hissed and said "oh well looks like you got me for now" and was totally uncaring about the situation.

Kyle says "hey Cartman knock knock"

Cartman says "who's there?"

Kyle says "left fist"

Cartman says "left fist who?"

Kyle says "I'm going to hit you with my left fist."

Kyle laughs and hits Cartman with his left fist.

Cartman whines from the pain.

Kyle says "knock knock"

Cartman says "who's there?"

Kyle says "right fist"

Cartman says "right fist who?"

Kyle laughs and says I'm going to hit you with my right fist.

Kyle hits Cartman with his right fist.

Cartman starts crying and says "my nose is bleeding you Goddamn faggot Jew boy."

Kyle jokes "well now you know how it feels to have a hook in your nose like me."

Stan was shocked at Kyle poking fun at himself.

Wendy and Bebe were appalled but didn't say anything. Red didn't know what to think.

Stan says "knock knock"

Kyle says "who's there?"

Stan says "band aid"

Kyle says "band aid who?"

Stan says "Cartman needs a band aid but nobody has one."

Everybody laughs at that.

Stan says "hey Cartman knock knock."

Cartman says "who's there?"

Stan says "left foot"

Cartman says "left foot who?"

Stan says "I'm going to kick you with my left foot."

Stan kicks Cartman with his left foot right in the shin.

Everybody laughs.

Stan says "knock knock"

Cartman says "who's there?"

Stan says "right foot"

Cartman stops and says "oh I'm supposed to say right foot who and then you kick me with your right foot."

Stan says "I promise I won't kick you."

Cartman says "okay then right foot who?"

Stan says "Kyle's going to kick you with his right foot."

Kyle kicks Cartman in the shin.

Cartman screams and starts moaning.

Craig gets back from the bathroom and says "Hey guys knock knock."

Stan, Wendy, Bebe, Red, and Kyle answer "who's there?"

Craig says "plate"

All answer "plate who?"

Craig says "I'm going to smack Cartman with a plate."

Before Craig can hit Cartman with a plate Counselor Mackey says "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

At the same time Butters gets back and says "hey Eric I'm back and these three should have gotten there soup by now."

Kyle looks puzzled and says "what soup? We're done eating."

All of the sudden there is a commotion over at a nearby table. Three men are all screaming about their soup bowls having too much hot sauce.

"Oh Eric I accidentally had the bowls of hot soup sent to the other table."

Butters frowns and Eric says "well good job asshole."

Butters says "well at least my parents won't know I shit myself and that I've been working with you to cause mischief tonight."

Counselor Mackey says "yes they will because I called your dad on his cell phone number and they were eating at Bennigans. He says you were supposed to be at home studying and you were not."

Butters starts crying.

When Mrs. Cartman along with Butter's parents arrive at Casa Bonita Counselor Mackey explains everything. He tells them about the hot soup that was intended for Craig, Kyle, and Stan along with Butters shitting his pants and how the two boys impersonated him.

Cartman was grounded for a month and Butters for two months.

ONE HOUR LATER

Counselor Mackey is sitting at his table with a custard pie for desert.

Craig walks by and says "Mister Mackey you know they have new custard pies at this restaurant and they're good. Did you want one?"

Mister Mackey says "I already had one Craig and they're very good indeed um kay."

Craig says "well I got you another one."

Craig threw a pie in Mister Mackey's face.

"CRAIG GODDAMN IT THAT'S NOT APPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR UM KAY!"

Craig laughs and runs off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

A Trip to Casa Bonita

Chapter 6

By Shadowgate

….

Cartman is standing in his room very pissed off.

Butters stands in his living room and his dad is very pissed off.

"Goddamn it Butters you got yourself in a shit load of trouble. What were you thinking trying to sneak into a restaurant with Cartman? Shit Butters you can be so motherfucking stupid I want to kill you with my bare hands. You shit your fucking pants! You are so fucking worthless and retarded. I want to fucking kill you."

Steven hits Butters so hard he flies into the wall and goes unconscious.

Back at the restaurant Stan and Wendy are going through the new log ride and discussing their relationship. Wendy understands she must stop physically and verbally abusing Stan. It wasn't long before she took hold of Stan in her arms and held him tight. He felt so much warmth and didn't even notice the bumps of the log ride. He wanted to lay in the arms of his beautiful girl forever.

Kyle was with Red sitting at a table. He held one of her hands and put his other hand on her back. He told her how sweet she was and that he was happy to be dating her.

Craig and Bebe were having a great time watching the cliff divers.

"Bebe tonight has been awesome. The fat tub of lard got in trouble. I threw a pie in Mister Mackey's face and I got a date with you."

Bebe and Craig start making out.

Stan and Wendy approached them.

"Craig!"

Craig turns his head and asks what Stan wants.

"Craig tonight has been awesome as can be. Wendy and I are closer and she is toning down her anger big time. She knows that one more punch or kick in the family jewels and I'm dumping her forever. Now as for Cartman well his ass is in for a major beating. He got us all in fucking trouble."

Craig asks "when do we beat the son of a bitch?"

"Kyle and I will decide of course."

Craig agrees to follow along and as for beatings well Butters is getting his.

Steven is yelling at Butters while Linda Stotch is holding him over her knee with his pants down.

"Goddamn it Butters you can be so fucking stupid. You're the reason we will never have a second child because if we did that kid might be as fucking dumb as you are. Shit I wish your mom had fucking aborted you. You're worthless, you're a worthless piece of dog shit and I'd love to fucking kill you with a baseball bat. You little motherfucking sack of cow shit. Fuck you, I wish you would fucking die."

Linda throws her son against the wall and he cries loud over the rejection and hatred he faced from his parents.

NEXT WEDNESDAY

The clock is about to hit 3:00 PM and Cartman knew what three boys pledged to do to him after school.

THE BELL RINGS

Mister Garrison says "okay don't forget to do all five chapters of math homework in your gay little math book."

The kids hit the school parking lot and make their plans after school plans. Cartman took off but Craig, Stan, and Kyle are chasing after him.

Cartman ran so fast Kyle in particular was in shock. Cartman jumped over fences and the three aggressors followed and eventually when Cartman jumped over his fifth fence and he lands in a pink dress that was hanging on a clothes line.

Before he can reach his house he drops to his knees.

Kyle approaches him.

"Let's get that fucking pink dress off you."

Kyle helps Cartman up as well as get the damn pink dress off.

"Alright Cartman come on let's get your punishment over with."

Kyle puts his arm around Cartman and walks him out from someone's fucking garden and can't help but comment "Goddamn Cartman I've never seen you run that fast in your life. But hey it's over now and you're going to be punished."

Cartman says "oh you guys come on!"

Craig and Stan are waiting with wooden paddles and vicious smiles on their faces.

Stan walks over to Cartman and says "I got my ass paddled because your fucking prank call fooled my parents. Now I'm going to beat your head in."

Craig walks over to Cartman and says "you're the biggest asshole I've ever met in my life."

Kyle turns to Cartman and says "be thankful I took that pink dress off you because you'd surely be embarrassed standing out here with it on. Now it's time for you to be punished fat boy."

Officer Barbrady drives up and says "what are you kids doing?"

Cartman answers "Officer Barbrady these kids want to beat me up."

Craig says to Officer Barbrady "we're beating him up because he got us in trouble by lying."

Officer Barbrady says "carry on."

Kyle starts punching Cartman and then Stan whacks him with a paddle. Cartman is crying and bleeding and Craig spits on him.

The beating goes on for an hour.

THE END


End file.
